Amstrad, plc
Amstrad, plc is a company that used to manufacture computers. Their two big lines were the Amstrad CPC and the PCW. Amstrad also produced several clones of PCs. Computer product lines Home computers *'CPC464' (64 KB RAM, cassette drive) *'CPC472' (same as CPC464 but with 72 KB instead of 64 KB) *'CPC664' (3 inch internal disk variant of CPC464) *'CPC6128' (128 KB version of the CPC664 with 3 inch Disk) *'464 Plus' (CPC464 with enhanced graphics and sound) *'6128 Plus' (CPC6128 with enhanced graphics and sound) *'GX4000' (games console based on 464 Plus) *'Sinclair ZX Spectrum +2' (Re-engineered ZX Spectrum 128 with tape drive) *'Sinclair ZX Spectrum +3' (as ZX Spectrum +2 but with 3 inch disk drive instead of tape drive) Word processors *'PCW8256' (Z80, 3.5 MHz, 256 KB RAM, single 180 KB 3" floppy drive, dot-matrix printer, green screen) *'PCW8512' (same as PCW8256 but with 512 KB RAM, 180 KB 3" A: drive, 720 KB 3" B: drive) *'PCW9512' (Z80, 3.5 MHz, 512 KB RAM, single or dual 720 KB 3" floppy drives, daisywheel printer, "paper white" screen) *'PcW9256' (Z80, 3.5 MHz, 256 KB RAM, single 720 KB 3.5" floppy drive, dot-matrix printer, "paper white" screen) *'PcW9512+' (same as PCW9512 but with single 3.5" 720 KB floppy drive) *'PcW10' (same as PcW9256 but with 512 KB RAM and a built-in parallel port) *'PcW16' (Z80, 16 MHz, single 1.44 MB 3.5" floppy drive, new machine not directly compatible with old PCWs) Notepad computers *'NC100' (Z80, 64 KB RAM, 80×8 character LCD) *'NC150' (NC100 with 128 KB RAM, floppy disk interface and NC200 firmware — sold in France and Italy) *'NC200' (Z80, 128 KB RAM, adjustable 80×16 character LCD, 3.5 in floppy disk drive) PC compatibles *'PC1512' (Intel 8086, 8 MHz, 512 KB RAM, CGA Graphics) - Marketed in the United States as the PC5120 *'PC1640' (Intel 8086, 8 MHz, 640 KB RAM, MDA/Hercules/CGA/EGA Colour Graphics) - Marketed in the United States as the PC6400 *'PPC512' (Portable using NEC V30 processor, 512 KB RAM, non-backlit Supertwist CGA, one or two 720 KB 3.5" floppy drives) - released around the same time as the PC1512. *'PPC640' (Portable using NEC V30 processor, 640 KB RAM, non-backlit Supertwist CGA, one or two 720 KB 3.5" floppy drives, internal modem) - released around the same time as the PC1640. *'Sinclair PC200' (integral desktop PC for home computer market based on PPC512) *'PC-20' the Australian version of the Sinclair PC200 *'Sinclair PC500' (rebadged PC1512) *'PC1286' *'PC1386' (Intel 80386SX CPU, 20 MHz, 1 MB RAM) *'PC2086' (Intel 8086 CPU, 8 MHz, 640 KB RAM, VGA Graphics) launched 1989 *'PC2286' (Intel 80286 CPU, 12.5 MHz, 1 MB RAM, VGA Graphics) launched 1989 *'PC2386' (Intel 80386SX CPU, 20 MHz, 4 MB RAM, VGA Graphics) launched 1989. *'PC3086' ( 8 MHz 8086 CPU, 640 KB RAM) *'PC3286' (16 MHz 80286 CPU, 1 MB RAM) *'PC3386SX' (20 MHz 80386SX CPU, 1 MB RAM) *'PC4386SX' (20 MHz 80386SX CPU, 4 MB RAM) *'PC5086' (8 MHz 8086 CPU, 640 KBm RAM) *'PC5286' (16 MHz 80286 CPU, 1 MB RAM) *'PC5386SX' (20 MHz 80386SX CPU, 2 MB RAM, VGA Graphics) launched 1991 *'PC6486SX' *'PC7000' series: PC7286, PC7386SX, PC7486SLC *'PC8486' *'PC9486' (25 or 33 MHz 80486SX) *'PC9555i' (120 MHz Pentium) *'ALT286' (laptop; 16 MHz 80286 CPU, 1 MB RAM) *'ALT386SX' (laptop; 16 MHz 80386SX CPU, 1 MB RAM) *'ACL386SX' (laptop; 20 MHz 80386SX CPU, 1 MB RAM, colour TFT LCD) *'ANB386SX' (notebook; 80386SX CPU, 1 MB RAM) Category:Amstrad Category:Defunct companies Category:Companies Category:Computer manufacturers Category:Hardware manufacturers Category:Software companies Category:Companies of the United Kingdom